User blog:IRISNetwork/What's IRISNetwork up to these days?
Well, ambiguous and fictional question asker, i'll tell you! This blog post will just be about me venting about what i've been up to, why i've not been around these parts in a long while, and possibly a bit about the future. I've been quiet lately when it comes to this wiki, for... probably about a year, or more? 2 years? I've not forgot about BGE, by any means, i've recently decided to pick it up again, especially since you can now play the HD version on Xbox One! Happy days! I know there have been tidbits of Beyond Good and Evil related news here and there, but i've been so busy with Uni, personal life, other hobbies, and such, that i've just been enjoying reading these bits of news whenever I come across them, as a curious fan, rather than a tenacious wiki editor who feels the need to post about them asap. Will I, from this point on, continue to post Beyond Good and Evil related news on the wiki? I'm not gonna lie, probably not all that often, atleast not until some BGE2 starts to slowly reveal itself more and more. As a student in Videogame Design, i've gained a more experienced, albiet, cyncial outlook towards videogames. When I was 13, in 2008, back when the teaser for Beyond Good and Evil 2 was released, I remember vividly doing the lamest power slide on my knees, I had no doubt that this would be the best game in the world! Now i'm 21, BGE2 is still not out, and I just can't 100 percent, with all my heart, believe that will be the case anymore. Nowadays I just think, if it's going to be terrible, not as good, or just in any way, average, then it shouldn't be done, unless it can match, or even surpass the original. I trust Michel Ancel and his vision, but if this project has been in the making more or less, and spread out over almost 10 years, I'm worried that the charm will have been lost along the way. But I'm always hopeful, I mean, Last Guardian is finally a thing, so fingers crossed, Michel just did an interview lets play thing with Double Fine's Tim Schafer, looking forward to that, I hear theres a little BGE2 info in there. I've just been to BGEMyth for the first time in a while, that place is looking snazzy, Nimitz and those guys are on top of things! I see they have a Darkroom type leaderboard, I am so going to get involved! I was in 2nd place when the Darkroom was up and running, behind a guy who used a save editor (not jealousy, I genuinely figured this out, haha), but I can't remember exactly what my time/score, was. I should have screenshot that jazz! Maybe I might twitch stream/speed run in the future, who knows! We'll see what happens! So yeah, hopefully I will be around a bit more, I want to thank ZyLogic, who has been a lot more active than myself, over the past few months, and everybody who visits this wiki from time to time, anyone who has been editing and been helping spread BGE info to the masses! Keep doing what you do best :) P.S. I just realised something, and I want to put this out there... more time has passed since the BGE2 teaser trailer, than time had passed between the BGE2 teaser, and the release of Beyond Good and Evil 1... That just... seems impossible. P.P.S Okay, one last edit... probably... watching the Michel Ancel/Tim Schafer interview, Tim states BGE is an inspiration for Psychonauts, which I am inclinded to believe is true, but then apparently knows NOTHING about the game "So what triggers the combat slo-mo?" and then Michel must do his best to explain that the slo mo was just for dramatic effect in the intro. "I've got a bad feeling about this robot" THATS... THATS AN ALPHA SECTION TI... I... DID YOU EVEN PLAY THIS GAME!? P.P.P.S. I lied, that will not be the last edit... I just want to say... STARKOS CONFIRMED TO BE TACO'S! Not cheese, I bloody knew it! P.P.P.P.S Okay last for real. That interview was actually really great, Tim Schafter redeemed himself. It was brilliant to watch not only from a fan point of view, but also a game dev, and to hear the stories about the techinal side of things from Michel himself. Watching him watch his game being played was a beautiful experience, I loved those moments were he was clearly engaged in what was happening on screen, if I didn't know any better, it was almost like watching Michel fall in love with his game all over again. Last note: I am hopeful for Beyond Good and Evil 2 :) IRISNetwork (talk) 02:00, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts